


Dystopian Steampunk AU

by biteyf



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteyf/pseuds/biteyf
Summary: 蒸氣科技的發展蓬勃，社會越漸富有，是為好事。但當富有的人家越來越富裕，從中等階層跳躍了出來，遺下的是普通的平民。普遍平民努力向上流動，久而久之，就有一群貧賤的庶民被大眾所遺忘。原以為國家在富強的同時，這群庶民便能得以脫貧，但事實是相反的，貧富懸殊的問題只有日益嚴重，政府亦視而不見，根深蒂固般的問題多年毫無改善…為讓政府正視問題，一群中等階層的平民開始向政府反映問題何在，但新上任的年輕政府卻認為那些庶民是阻礙國家發展的主要原因，並認為沒有競爭能力的人消失是理所當然的事，因此一直沒有對平民百姓的訴求有所回應，並對那些稍微較激進的抗議聲音進行了稱為【消音行動】的鏟除懲罰。正有此因，一群來自中等階層的，自以為清楚政府內幕的年輕人，決心創立了反政府的組織，名為La Résistance。





	1. 病危

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidStar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StupidStar).



1808年，蒸氣科技開始有出色的成就，不但便利人的日常生活，也漸為社會中下階層的人民提供各種工作機會，整體上是造褔人們的一項科技研發。

但你以為蒸氣科技的存在就能解決一個國家的所有困難和問題？那你就錯了。蒸氣科技雖有普及，但也仍是中產和貴族的玩意，那些貧賤的庶民，窮得連上學的機會也沒有，還談什麽跟著潮流研究蒸氣科技？

儘管這群庶民基本上是不會有褔子接觸蒸氣科技的好，但也有一些中產人士不時為他們發聲，向政府提出這個多年也未見有被解決的問題。不過，在這些中產人士中，較為激進的幾位抗議人士都先後離奇消失不見，這些失蹤事件多少也打沉了這些中産市民抗議政府的士氣。

貧賤的庶民大概真的沒有幸去學習這種有益大眾的好科技了嗎？沒有擺脫窮困的命運這個機會了？

…

…

…

「咳…咳、咳…」

Karen的咳嗽聲已經持續了很久，快一年了，要治好她的病，身為哥哥之一的Kenny必須馬上賺錢，目前單靠Kevin一人是不可能籌到那龐大不堪的醫藥費。

「哥哥…你……咳咳！你真的要去嗎？」此時日久卧病在床的妹妹Karen提起了手，抓住了Kenny的衣擺，她不想再失去另一個哥哥。長兄Kevin早幾年去做苦力，第一年和第二年偶然也會回家看望大家，確保家人都安好，但之後的幾年他都只有寄錢回來養家和幫補Karen的藥費開支。她心裡想，這位哥哥或許再也沒有機會回來了，他寄來的錢就是唯一可以保證他還活著在某個地方的證據。

二哥Kenny一直以來，相比家裡的人都更要疼愛Karen，事事都在保護她，能用空閒的時去打點散工他都會去，但很多時他都是待在家裡照顧他唯一的妹妹和早已開始生出花髮的父母親。

如今Kenny得到了特別的援助，而且只有一個單一的要求，如此簡單直接的事情，自己怎能不去搏一下？說不定，賺來的錢還能供養整家人，以後衣食住行都能無憂無慮了。

「Karen，這是我唯一能做到的，Kevin寄來的錢根本不可能應付我們家的各項開支，我必須前往市中心…那裡的工作和工資，一定會比較好的。」

「你會回來嗎……？」

「我會多點寫信給你和爸媽的。」

瞞著Karen，Kenny要到市中心並不是真的要找更好的工作，而是到政府那裡取個任務，然後完成它，這樣就能得到獎金。這份獎金能足以處理好家中的所有問題，包括Karen的藥費和父母欠地主的錢等。因此，Kenny不得不去。

「……說好了喔…」

「嗯，勾個小尾指，我答應你的，一定能做到。」

為了Karen，Kenny能付出多少？

他的朋友？他的家人？他僅有的那丁點財產？他的性命？

他並沒有想那麽多、那麽遠，他以為只要把任務辦妥當了，就能得到他最需要的錢了。

隔天清晨，太陽還沒升起來，公雞還沒啼叫，小鳥兒們也還沒唱起歌時，Kenny已經靜悄悄地出發了，在他步出家門前，他沒忘記給還在造著夢中的Karen一下小親吻，小聲祝福了Karen後，他才帶著不捨離開。

「Karen，你要加油，撐著等我回來，我一定一定會回來的……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我的第一個AU，希望大家喜歡！因為是Dystopia主題的關係，我想結局不一定要是開心的對吧？如果你是想來看有完美的好結局的話，請不要再看下去了，這個AU似乎是不太適合你喔？
> 
> 因為這裡沒有放設定集，放一個Fanfic網的連結給大家參考：  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12858629/1/South-Park-Dystopian-x-Steampunk


	2. 市中心

漫漫長路，Kenny是有足夠的錢乘坐一般車夫的人力拉車，但他想能省多少就多少，身上的錢到達城鎮中心時再拿去求宿會比較好，不然露宿街頭一下病倒了就更麻煩了，哪怕只是一次小感冒。

Kenny選擇走路，也不為很好，累死人了。路途上，Kenny不得不停下來歇息幾次，錢也這樣子的慢慢花光了，在這裡就用盡了，就算到達目的地也大概找不到地方住呀。可是為了Karen，他不能折返，他必須繼續前進。

沒有一點錢，在市中心是根本不可能生活，就算你願意替人做牛做馬，城市人也不一定樂意僱用來自貧民區的人。當然，只要你找對人了，說不定吃點苦也能稍微撐得過去。

抵達市中心後，Kenny到處求職求宿，可是卻沒有人想要請一位如此貧賤的窮鬼幫忙工作，因為這裡的人都認為要是有來自貧民區的窮人替自己打工，生意一定會不好，甚至會變差。這裡大部份人都是商人和有小生意的人，誰會願意拿自己的生意賭一搏？要是搞得虧損嚴重豈不血本無歸？

到了晚上，Kenny不得不去求宿，他走到了一間叫Cartman's Inn的小型旅館求宿。

「不好意思，我想……」

「這裡不歡迎像你這種穿著破爛布衣的窮鬼，快滾！」一個長得挺高的的胖子看到Kenny剛步進旅館便很想趕走他。窮酸的味道，Cartman's Inn是不需要的。

「那個，雖然我現在身上沒半點分毫，但我可以在你這裡打工，把我欠你的錢賠償好才走！」

「不必了！你走吧！」

「Cartman，你好冷血欸。」

「對啊，他也沒什麽問題，看起來也不壞，別趕他走吧？」

這個時候出現了另外兩把男生的聲音。一個身材有點高挑，身高可能比Kenny稍微再高一點，他有著黑色的短髮和藍眼睛；另一個則稍微嬌小一點，他有著紅色的捲髮，翠綠又明亮的綠瞳，眼睛的大小相比另一個的大，他的臉上有些雀斑，兩位看起來相對都較那位叫Cartman的人為眉清目秀。

「你們…怎麽要幫他！嫌這裡人不夠多嗎！」

「抱歉，我們的朋友Cartman是比較性情暴躁，但他不是壞人，不必介懷他的話。」

「我叫Stan，Stanley Marsh，這位是我的好朋友Kyle Broflovski，那個胖子叫Eric Cartman，但我們都叫他Cartman。」

「我叫Kenny，Kenneth McCormick。」三人互相自我介紹後便握手示好。Kenny心裡想著：來到這裡幾乎飽受人家無情的一面，還好有遇上一些好人，不然就真的沒地方可容自己立足了。

「想必你是剛到這裡的吧？你可以在這裡住著，我們會照顧你的飲食等。」

「喂！我可沒同意啊！？」

「Cartman！你真的想要把一個有可能當上我們同伴的人趕盡殺絕嗎！我們還有大事要成，不要為他的出身這種無謂的小事就錯失良機！」

「大事……？」

「啊對，你應該是來自貧民區的吧？我們有事情要辦，同時也急需人力資源，不知你想不想加入我們。」Stan一邊解釋著，一邊領著Kenny到二樓去，留下Kyle跟Cartman在一樓，讓他們能日常吵嘴一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偶然放一些AU好世界觀更細的設定：
> 
> 蒸氣科技是由1790年開始，由Dr. Mephesto研究成功，因為這項研究有助大輻改善人民的生活，政府便投資了一大筆的金錢讓Dr. Mephesto繼續發展，可這位優秀的人才卻把錢拿去進行他另一項研究，關係到生物和各種基因問題，因為當時並沒有基因相關的研究，也沒有人相信世上是有這種東西，人們因此以為Dr. Mephesto的各種基因演說是胡亂編出來的虛構故事，這使政府大為不滿，投放給這人的資金居然被用在一些不切實際的研究項目上，因此最後把他暗中處決了。


	3. 大事

「我說的大事，是要為我爸平反和為中下階以下的人民爭取他們也應得的東西。」Stan一邊說著，一邊帶領Kenny到二樓的一間小客房，房門掛著了一塊版塊，上面寫著「非請勿進」。

「你爸發生了什麽事…？」Kenny小聲問道，可還沒等到Stan的解答，他們便已經走進了房間，或許是聲量太小所以對方沒聽到才沒有回答吧。

房間裡面，有兩位年齡似乎與Kenny和Stan相約的男生。一位有著金色的頭髮，打理得還蠻好的，一點也不像Kenny的亂髮那樣；另一位則吸著一口煙，深棕色的頭髮，還有著粗眉毛，他看起來很少睡覺，外表顯得比另外一位要老多了。

「跟你介紹，這位是Gregory Yardale，那位是Christophe DeLorne。Gregory，Christophe，這位是Kenny McCormick。」

「Kenny McCormick…他是什麽人？」那位叫Gregory的人有著很重的英國人口音，這使從沒聽過英國人口音的Kenny一時反應不過來。

「他問你，你是什麽人……」Stan在Kenny的耳旁解釋，這時Kenny在明白過來，便解釋他來市中心的整個目的。

「所以，你說政府要幫你？但他們要你為他們辦一些事？」Stan的語調中明顯略帶驚訝，因為他不相信政府會這麽做。政府自從由Craig Tucker接手後，就一直沒有好好經營運作，他們只有一味兒投資發展蒸氣科技，嚴重莫視人民的生活，對社會一直存在的貧富懸殊問視之不見。若有人向政府提出正視問題的意見的話，他們的下場一定不會是好結果。Stan的父親正是因為向政府抗議，才得到了被暗中處決的結局，所以Stan發誓以後絕不再相信政府的任何花言巧語了。

「Kenny，或許你長期待在貧民區所以不知道，政府並不是什麽可信之人。」這時剛吸完煙的Christophe說話了。「你知道為什麽會有貧民區嗎？就是因為政府辦事不力，又不願面對。他們不把工作做好也算了，現在還開始『消音』，真是難以讓人接受。」

「政府唯一有在做的就是讓貴族能繼續享受他們現在的生活，之所以你們這些貧民區的人一直沒辦法脫離貧困，正是因為這些原因。」

「『消音行動』是政府用來鏟除異見人士的方法，會用上禁錮、虐待等，有時候還會把那些誓死不服的人處以死亡，其手法也相當殘暴。」

「Stan的父親也是因此而犧牲了。他未完成的革命工作現在都是由Stan繼承下去。」Gregory輕輕撫拍Stan的背，這一年多他因痛失家人所受的傷痛，只有Kyle能完全明白。「我也看不過眼，所以想要幫Stan一把。」

「謝謝你，Gregory。沒有你和Kyle的話，我可能早就抑鬱而死了。」Stan苦笑回應道，再看看被剛才的事所震驚的Kenny，心裡便知道他現在必須做一個重要的決擇。

到底是要靠投政府，還是要與政府對立？

「Kenny，我覺得你不應接受政府的假仁假義，你加入我們，就算真的救不了你的妹妹，也能為其他身在貧民區的窮人改變命運，你妹妹一定會明白你的。」Gregory嘗試說服Kenny，但他最後的決定，Gregory還是會尊重的，畢竟Kenny看起來確實是一個疼愛妹妹的人，要他放棄現在僅有的一個機會去治好妹妹的病，他或許會做不到。

「讓我…想想……我今天累了，明早再說吧？」Kenny想了一會，今天所接收的資訊實在有點太多了，一時三刻消化不過來，他也累了，這個如此重要的決定還是等明早再算。

「好，我們等你的好消息，辛苦你了。」

「那我帶你去一間沒人用的客房吧！」

…

…

…

「Cartman，他是一個貧民區的人，那裡的人，十成也有九成半以上的人相當痛恨政府！要是他願意加入我們，我們就有更多的人力去對抗政府了！」

「那剩下的半成呢？你就這麽肯定他不是那半成的人？就這麽肯定他不會中途背叛我們？」

「你在胡說什麽！？你也很了解他嗎？能拼的為什麼不拼？現在又不是要你僱用他，完全不會影響你的生意，怕什麽？」

「Kyle你也太純真了，人初相識都是戴著面具的，現在你能選擇保護自己，為什麽還硬要去雞蛋碰石頭啊？」

「跟你說話真的很討厭，我回房間了！」

「我只是想保護你啊！」

「誰要你這個胖子保護啦！我有Stan，我不需要你！」說罷，Kyle便氣著回去三樓跟Stan共用的房間了。

「到底哪一天，你才會明白，我也想要以你朋友的身份保護你啊……？」待聽到Kyle用力關房門的一聲，Cartman才無奈歎一口氣，或許Kyle今生就是不會相信他吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7月3日應該不會更新…？(那天是我的生日所以我要休假:D)可是我也不確定會不會每天也能更新一節，我會努力點吧？希望大家喜歡！這一節最後的幾句可是有一點Style和Kyman糧呢！


	4. La Résistance

第二天早上，風和日麗，Kenny起床的時候感覺比以往更精神，這大概是市中心才會享受到吧。市中心可不同於發展毫不完善的貧民區，這裡的樹已經比貧民區的健康多了，至少葉是綠的，是多的，有些還有一顆顆的果實和小花朵。

不同於貧民區，叫醒Kenny的不是公雞的啼叫，而是小鳥兒的唧唧叫聲。早上的空氣也清新多了，畢竟貧民區有很多很多的工廠，每天的廢氣排放根本不可能一夜間就能吹散，Karen的病也是因為吸入太多含有有害物質的空氣所致。Kenny此時想起來，那裡的工廠大部份都是些富商所擁有的，而且聽說開設工廠是需要跟政府申請的。不過根據昨晚Gregory他們所說的，政府確實一直是沒有把貧民區的人放在眼內，貴族也一直視他們為奴，只有中階的人民不會如此刻薄，稍微還會有些人情味，就像是Stan和Kyle那樣子。

Kenny才剛起床坐起來，房門那邊便傳來了拍門的聲音，到底是誰呢？該不會是Gregory吧？他們就那麽想要自己加入嗎？Kenny這麽想著，但還是喊了一聲：「進來吧！」

「早上好啊！我是來送上你的早餐的！」一位身高似乎跟Kyle相約的金髮男生端著挺豐富的早餐到客房裡的小圓桌上。食物的香氣都能傳到還在床上的Kenny那裡，想必是剛做好的。

「你是誰啊？是誰叫你給我送早飯的？」Kenny再打了個啊欠才離開柔軟又舒服的床。

「我叫Leopold Stotch，不過你可以叫我Butters，大家都是這樣子叫我的！」這位叫Butters的孩子，似乎比Stan和Kyle更為親切友善，他從剛進房間到回答Kenny的問題時，臉上一直都掛一副真誠又單純的微笑，看到還會讓人感覺很開心的。「是Kyle叫Eric準備的，我只是負責拿來給你。」

「噢…他們已經起床了嗎？」原來那個叫Cartman的胖子也不完全是個好吃懶做的人，不過也是，這間小旅館是他經營的，他看起來也不像是貴族，照理是沒辦法把這些事通通都直接交給員工去辦。

「對啊，他們六點已經起床了，現在是七點半，是普遍大眾起床的時候。」

「是嗎？那你是在這裡工作的嗎？」Kenny一邊問著，一邊開始吃著那胖子做給自己的早飯，意料之外，他的料理還挺好吃的。不過也可能是Kenny從來沒吃過什麽好東西，才會覺得這點平凡到不行的料理意外般的好吃。

「與其說是工作…我跟你昨晚看到的每個人一樣，都是住在這裡。」

「所以你也是支持他們的？你也會跟著他們對抗政府？」

「是的，不過我不會參與前線的工作，我負責的是醫療的部份。現在沒有什麽戰事之類的，閒著的時間就拿來幫Eric打理旅館的事好了。」Butters笑著回答道，對他而言其實幫Cartman做事也沒有很壞，只是Cartman比較愛捉弄大家而已。

「原來你也是他們的一份子啊…」

「政府…並不是什麽好人，他們絕對不會無故給不是貴族的人好處。我知道Kenny你來這裡的目的，你真的確定要幫助那些幾乎目中無人的壞傢伙嗎？」

「我在你進來之前就有想過這個問題了…雖然救妹妹很重要，但我也想改變我和其他人的命運。」Kenny停了下來，再仔細思考，不如先當作跟政府友好，如果他們的要求不是太過份的話，說不定既能得到足夠的錢去救自己深愛的妹妹，還能助Gregory他們一把，一起改變大家的現況和未來。

接著Kenny也微笑著跟Butters說：「等我吃飽了，我就會跟他們說了。」

「真的嗎？太好了！」

…

…

…

「Stan，Gregory，我想清楚也決定了。我要加入你們。」

「真的？你的決定直是太棒了，我們很高興！」同樣在場的Kyle笑了起來，也暗自有點得意的，Cartman就是看錯人了嘛！果然他跟Stan是有先見之明，從剛開始看得出Kenny不是站在政府的那一邊。

「歡迎加入我們，以後你就是La Résistance的一份子了。從今以後，我們都會共渡所有困境，共享最後的勝利。」Christophe淡笑了一下，便又是點燃一支香煙，看來他是個愛吸煙的人。

「那麽Kenny，不如你跟Butters外出去認識一下市中心吧，反正他要去找更多的新血加入我們。」Gregory接著說道，現在必須先集合更多人加入La Résistance，不然就算有想革命的意思也是不會成功的。

「好啊，那什麽時候出發？」

「就現在吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨晚居然在FB遇到了一位很可愛的讀者，這個世界真的很細小呢！謝謝大家的支持，我會努力寫下去的！>:D


	5. 新血

Gregory不想拖延和浪費寶貴的時間，要籌備一次革命運動可是需要時間悉心安排，人力分配和資金預算等都不能有失，因此便馬上讓Kenny和Butters外出找尋新人加入了。

沿路上，Butters不忘為Kenny介紹市中心的樣貌和特色。雖然Kenny昨天才剛踏足這個完全陌生的環境，但為了求宿和求職，他對周邊的事物也不完全是絲毫不認識，最少他知道哪裡有餐廳、理髮屋和旅館等，不過再詳細點的還是交由Butters介紹了。

「這裡的麵包很好吃的，Kenny以後有機會的話也可以常來這裡買！」

「所以市中心的東西其實也不是很貴呢，對於中階人民而言。」但對於出身貧民區的Kenny來說，這裡的東西已經很貴，那貴族光是日用品和食物豈不會是天價？

「對啊！這裡是郵務局，如果Kenny想寫信給你妹妹的話，你可以來這裡。不然你投進那些紅色的郵箱也行，旅館門外就有一個了，很方便的。」

「真的很方便呢。」Kenny同時也想著：如此方便的話，那麽以後要寫信給Karen的話就不用太煩憂擾人了。

當兩人走到市中心的中央時，Butters便給Kenny遞來了一疊很厚的傳單，上面大概是寫著招募勇敢的人才加入La Résistance和一起爭取更好的將來等字樣。

「這裡就是市中心的廣場了，我們要做的就是派發傳單，最好就能全部都派發成功，因為印刷的費用挺昂貴的。」

兩人在廣場上一直向路人派發傳單，有時或會閒聊一會，可說是沉悶的工作還能有一點娛樂，時間似乎也因這樣子而過得比較快。中午時分，他們在附近的一間餐廳稍作休息和用膳，畢竟在烈日當下工作，沒有一點體力是很吃虧的。

正在Kenny和Butters快吃完午飯時，有個人剛好路過他們的餐桌，似乎是看到放在桌上的傳單，那人便拿起了一張仔細地看。

「你們需要人手嗎？我可以加入嗎？」那個人揚聲，Kenny和Butters抑頭一看，這個人擁有一頭黑髮和一雙漂亮的鳳眼，看起來是一位中國人，但以他完好的美國口音作判斷，這人比較像是中美混血的人。

「你是…？」剛到市中心的Kenny對很多人尚未認識，一時起了戒心他便這麽問道。

「我叫Kevin Stoley，你的臉好像很陌生呢，是剛來的嗎？」

「Kevin？你要加入嗎？怎麽之前你老是說對這件事不感興趣啊…？」根據Butters的口吻，Kevin跟他好像是認識，且有過幾次君子之談。「這位是我的新朋友Kenny McCormick，他昨天才剛到這裡，是我們La Résistance的一員。」

「是嗎……」Kevin聽到這個名字時便多瞄了這位叫Kenny的人一眼，才繼續他與Butters的對話。「沒什麽，我只是這段時間開始真正了解到這裡的運作，也覺得政府偏袒貴族和欺壓沒有權貴的伯姓實在是令人厭惡和憎恨。想到這點，我就想盡我本能，幫助你們。」

「真的嗎？你終於想通了，太好了！等下我們就回去把好消息告訴Gregory和Christophe吧！」

「嗯。」

…

…

…

「Kevin？你真的改變立場要加入我們嗎？」一直保持中立的Kevin居然現在說要加入La Résistance，到底是值得高興的好事還是什麽？Kyle聽到這消息後，雖是一臉驚訝，但還是趕緊通知在二樓的Gregory和Christophe。

「那你也要住在這裡嗎？我們可沒有剩下更多空置的客房！」Cartman問道，身為這間旅館的老闆，可不想把整間旅館都改成La Résistance專用的基地，不然他要怎麽有收入？要怎麽繳稅？

蒸氣科技的發展雖然是提升了人的生活質素，但因政府每年都把大量的錢投資到這項研究，要確保國家收入和支出平衡，以及有充足的盈餘儲備，人民的稅務可是人人平等且很繁重的。正有此因，有不少人因無法交出賦稅而破產和欠政府一大筆的錢，最後被政府收回當成奴隸般使用，讓他們參與各項國家建設直到死亡。選擇逃稅的人也不得好死，除非你有能力逃到政府不多想管理或通訊不便的地方，像是貧民區和Forbidden Forest的另一端。

「不、不，我會不習慣的。再說，我也不是無家可歸的人。」Kevin苦笑了一下，便再多看看那個Kenny一眼，心裡似乎是在想著什麽。「如果沒什麽事的話，等我見完Gregory他們了便先行告辭了。」

Kenny也不是沒有注意到這個Kevin投來的目光，該不會他也像Cartman一樣，對他的身份有所忌諱？

「那個，如果沒我的事的話，我先回房間了。」

「好啊，Kenny，今天辛苦你了！」Butters的笑臉像是有一種神奇的魔法，讓眼看便知道有點疲倦的Kenny也笑了起來回應他。

「不會，今天你也辛苦了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遲來了一點！今天終於拿到神槍手Kyle的cos服了，玩到忘記時間了抱歉w


	6. 第一封信

親愛的妹妹Karen：

我來到市中心剛好一個月了，不知你和爸媽最近的的生活如何？

剛踏足在市中心時，所有事物對我而言都是相當新奇有趣，我也親身開始體驗和使用到所謂的蒸氣科技。這種科技在市中心原來已經挺普遍的，以前我們還以為這東西只是有錢人家的玩意呢。我現在大概摸透了這裡是如何運作的，所以我應該可以再多點寫信給你和老爸老媽他們。

我在這裡認識了幾位新的朋友，他們人都很好，也很照顧我，要是我能帶著你來這裡的話就好了。我真的很想讓你認識我的好朋友Butters。他是一個很正直也很友善的男生，與我年齡差不多吧，所以你應該叫他Butters哥哥才是。

因為行程上的改變，我應該不能太早就可以回來你身邊，但我會把每個月賺到的錢都寄回家，讓你能拿去治病和養我們家的兩位老家人。等我賺到更多更多的錢時，我便會回家與你們重聚。這段時間我們就用寫信的來通訊吧！

我知道貧民區要買到郵票和筆等都是相當困難的事，我把一支我覺得挺好用的筆，一些郵票和信封都寄給你，如果你找不到紙的話，那就用我一拼寄來的信紙寫回信吧！

雖然我們現在不是在一起，但你要記住，哥哥我的心裡，無時無刻都有在惦念著你的，你不用害怕，哥哥會在這邊支持著你的。

你的哥哥  
Kenny

…

…

…

親愛的Kenny哥哥：

我和爸媽都過得挺好，我們收到Kevin哥哥和你寄來的生活費，生活都變好了一點，你們真的辛苦了。

雖然不知道你們要去多久，但我會努力振作，等待你和Kevin回來的。這段時間爸爸和媽媽都很照顧我，我的病情也稍微穩定了一點，所以哥哥不用擔心。

我會等待哥哥以後的信，我現在要休息了，我就在這裡停下來吧！希望哥哥在市中心的生活安好！

你的妹妹  
Karen

…

…

…

把Karen的回信反覆閱讀了好幾遍，Kenny總算感到安心了一點，雖然Karen的信很短，不過也是無奈的事，畢竟Karen懂的字不多，自己的信也是有Kyle和Butters的幫忙下才能寫得比較長。貧民區的人就是沒有可以唸書的福，從小便得成為童工在不同的工廠裡工作，大量生產各種蒸氣科技的產品。Karen從小就體質弱，不用工作，但自從她得病後，Kevin便改成打苦力的工來賺多點錢。可是單靠Kevin賺的錢根本就不夠養活整個家，更不要說治好Karen的病了，因此Kenny才接受了政府的條件援助。

收好這封信，Kenny便想：再過一段時間就真的得去政府那裡了，不然被當是失約就不好了。

不知道政府又有怎麽樣的安排？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一篇過渡有點短，不過有趣的時刻很快便會來臨了！


	7. 條件

收到Karen回信的第二個星期後，Kenny終於要去政府那裡了。出發之前，Gregory則叫住了Kenny。

「Kenny，等一下！」

「嗯？怎麽了？」

「我聽說你要前往政府那邊去，我知道他們一定會有什麽算計想要鏟除我們的。」畢竟La Résistance的招募方法就是大肆在市中心的廣場上派發傳單，就算沒有兵衛趕走派著傳單的人，這事也一定會傳到政府的耳中。雖然現在沒辦法可以完全避免有政府的間諜加入，但La Résistance同樣可以派出間諜的，而目前為止，最近加入了的新成員就只有Kenny和Kevin。

Kenny已經住在旅館好一段時間了，到目前為止他都是一個注重情義的人，似乎並沒有如Cartman所說的危險。Kevin搬來市中心已經好幾年了，除了努力融合這裡的生活和打好人脈關係，他一直保持中立，理由就是還沒看透這個地方的運作，但他終於改變了立場，這可以證明到他是明辨是非曲直的人。

「我想拜託你，你在政府那裡看到和聽到的所有，要是牽連到La Résistance的話，回來時都務必跟我們匯報。」

「好，這交給我就好。」

「La Résistance這次就靠你了。」

…

…

…

Kenny剛到政府的地盤就來了一位金髮的男子迎接他，他的頭髮很亂，不過有頭箍的幫助下，他的臉總算是能看個清楚，感覺也未為是一個亂七八糟的人。

「你就是Kenny McCormick吧？我們等你很久了，這邊走吧，總統先生快要等到不耐煩了。」

Kenny就跟著這個人走到總統的房間，大房間的裡頭有三個人。坐在大椅子上的那個黑髮男子大概就是總統先生的本人吧？另外的兩人分別是一個有著黝黑皮膚的男子和一個擁有棕色頭髮的男子。

「你終於來了啦？」那個坐在大椅上的人揚聲，終於也等到這個叫Kenny McCormick的人來了。「我們還以為你要失約了呢？還好你知道自己來這裡的真正目的。」

「要不是我的妹妹看上了你的妹妹，我也不想要管你們貧民區的人呢。不過這也不為一件壞事，因為我們收到情報，得知了你是La Résistance的人。」

果然，這樣宣傳的話，行蹤一定會被曝露。

「要救你的妹妹的話是需要一筆錢吧？這我們可以給你…但正如我當天所說，這是對你們這些貧賤的庶民有條件的施捨，而條件我跟Clyde和Token都討論好了。」

這時，擁有棕色頭髮的那個人說話了：「條件就是你要把La Résistance第一次的革命的策略等等都告訴我們，然後Token就會把錢都交給你了。」

「很簡單吧？背叛你的朋友，就能拯救到你病危的親妹妹了。」

不用想，也知道政府的條件就是要Kenny背上叛徒的名義，間接代政府瓦解La Résistance。可是La Résistance的宗旨就是改變社會中下至低下階層人民的生活和命運，Kenny從出生到剛抵達市中心前都盡是體驗了被貴族和政府的欺壓，如今他能改變大家的命運，忍著痛，犧牲小我完成大我，或許會有更好的結果…只希望Karen能明白。

等Kenny走了，Clyde便問道：「Craig，要是這個人也跟那個人的爸爸一樣老頑固，我們要怎麽辦？」

「不用擔心，Clyde你可別忘了我們還有一個更好利用的棋子。」

「也是。」可是Clyde在心底裡，是多麽不希望要用到那個對他相當重要的棋子，只望這個叫Kenny的人知道他以後的選擇影響可是很大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為過兩天我就有一些South Park相關的活動，星期日可能不會更新，希望大家明白！我會盡力做到日更，可是有時工作累了就不想寫啊(懶)~


End file.
